halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treehouse of Horror XXVI
"Treehouse of Horror XXVI" is the 26th Halloween episode of The Simpsons, aired in the show's 26th season. Synopsis Wanted: Dead, Then Alive Bart is making a competition on school when he gets a text message from Milhouse, saying that Mr. Largo's stuck in a harp. When Bart enters the music room, he realizes Sideshow Bob is there playing a classic violin song. He tells Bart that he stole Milhouse's phone to attract him to the music room and then shoots Bart with a spear gun, killing him almost instantly. He then takes Bart's corpse to his house to celebrate his accomplishment. Since his main objective in life is done, Bob decides to complete other dreams, such as becoming a literature teacher at Springfield University, but discovers that being a teacher is very stressful and the only thing that has made him happy was hunting down Bart for 24 years, so he builds a machine to bring Bart back to life so he can kill him over and over. Bob's machine is discovered by Lisa and Santa's Little Helper. The Simpson family breaks into Bob's basement and reanimates Bart, but Bob appears holding a shotgun, saying that as they're in his house, he can shoot. Homer attacks him with a lamp which rips Bob head off, and Marge decides that Bart can keep Bob's remains. Bart puts Bob's head into the reanimator with a horn, frog legs, a chicken body and a tail, making a bizzare looking creature. Homerzilla In a parody of Godzilla, a crazy old man (Grampa) in Springfield, Japan, is constantly mocked because everyday he drops a perfect doughnut into the ocean with his grandchildren (Bart and Lisa). When asked why he does such things, he says that is because if he doesn't, a huge sea monster will rise and destroy the city. Instead of understanding, they just laugh at him. One day, while he is preparing a doughnut for his "ritual", he chokes on the toppings and dies. With nobody to drop the donuts, the sea monster, Homerzilla wakes up and destroys the city. The scene cuts to the present time, where executives are watching the Godzilla movie, stating that it's so bad that it deserves a remake. Two years later, they release Zilla, but the movie is a total failure. They decide to throw all the merchandise into the ocean, but the containers wake up another sea monster and a message appears, reporting that Godzilla will return as soon as people have forgotten about the last one. Telepaths of Glory In a parody of Chronicle, Bart, Lisa and Milhouse are hiking in a forest to spot butterflies, but Bart and Milhouse haven't spotted any, which makes Lisa angry. Bart scares Lisa with dead owls, and she hits Milhouse's nose with the camera, making him lose his balance and fall into a giant hole. Bart and Lisa decide to jump into the hole to rescue him, making all three stuck inside of it with nuclear waste from the nuclear power plant. The radioactive goo explodes, sending all the three kids back outside the hole. When they wake up, Milhouse and Lisa discover they've gained telepathic powers (Bart didn't, as his brain is not powerful enough), so they decide to use the powers in their favor. Lisa only makes a few changes, but Milhouse goes mad with power, Only to get knocked out by the lightning strike. Lisa says she didn't do it, making the family curious to discover who did this. They then realize that Maggie also has Telepathic powers (as she was using a radioactive rod as a pacifier). The episode ends with Kang and Kodos complaining that once again they only have made a cameo appearance. Trivia *This episode is the first "Treehouse of Horror" episode not to feature a title card, and the first one to have two segments linked together ("Homerzilla" and "Telepaths of Glory", both having Homerzilla). *The production code TABF18 appears on the tests that Sideshow Bob is correcting as the course number. *One of the pre-release images for Telepaths of Glory have Lisa playing various instruments with her powers while Homer and Bart watch her. But in the final version, Bart is not present and Homer interrupts her, saying that "The musicians union does not allow this!", which makes her drop all the instruments. *Gracie Films logo's scream was replaced by Homerzilla roaring. External links * Category:The Simpsons Category:2015 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies